The invention is in the field of self-contained fluorescent lamp units, such as the "Bright Stik" lamp unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,493 to Davenport and Fridrich, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses and claims a self-contained fluorescent lamp unit of a type commercially available under the "Bright Stik" trademark, and which comprises an elongated fluorescent lamp bulb, a pair of plastic end caps at the ends of the bulb, and a plastic support member and resistor ballast housing extending alongside the bulb. The ballast housing may extend into slots in the end caps in which the members are adhesively or otherwise attached together.